


Be with You 24H

by flyingkisseu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mingyu just wants kisses, Smut, Wonwoo attempts to kill Mingyu in many ways, Wonwoo kisses Mingyu but he also attac, hardcore minwon, soft minwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23562733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingkisseu/pseuds/flyingkisseu
Summary: Wonwoo's soft breathing shows how relaxed he is …even though he’s about to kill a person.One thing leads to another and hear his subject, Kim Mingyu, suggest, “Stay. Be with me twenty four hours. It’ll give you lots of opportunity to kill me, if you can.”And it doesn't end there for Mingyu taunted, “Don’t let other people know your motive. And at every fail attempt of killing me… you have to kiss me on the lips or else its game over. The end.”
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135
Collections: bcs the words i love you isn't enough





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this before, don't fret. This is my work from AFF. Alternative Title: Dangerous Love. Enjoy!

_The clock hands_   
_Is spinning on and on_   
_And the touching line of fortune_   
_In the same time_

_\- 24 H_

── ⲇ ── 

Having a business can be very damaging… especially when there’s rivalry. It’s a sinkhole for everyone involved. They should be careful… all of them are at the edge and a single wrong move could lead to an endless fall.

.

.

.

The night breeze fits Wonwoo’s sense of self – cold and empty.

Slender fingers playing at the black mask that he decided to pull up so that it’d cover half of his handsome face leaving only his sharp eyes to show. Hair blown by the wind was restrained with a black cap that fits all together with his black outfit.

His soft breathing shows how relaxed he is …

…even though he’s about to kill a person.

He made sure to stand up soundless from the terrace ground and lightly approached the door of his target room…

It’s a glass door …and was clearly exposing his defenseless subject whose back was facing him.

Jackpot! Wonwoo wasted no time. He took a step before swiftly opening the sliding glass door. His arms flew to the air to capture the male in a headlock but unfortunately…failed. He found his arms locked behind his back in such a quick move; a technique this fast, he couldn’t recall learning it. It’s a hard struggle from such a firm grip. The way his arms are tightly coiled makes his upper body ache to the point that it’s hard to breathe. He was pushed forward by the male behind him and it made him let out a pained sound. The movement was calculated… he realized this when his gaze locked with his subject’s gaze who’s already smirking at him from the mirror that’s in front of them.

His subject… had such gentle and kind features but the look in his eyes and the smirk on his lips says otherwise. Wonwoo wanted to scratch that handsome face especially those eyes that seems to accuse him with ‘weakness’; he always hated such looks. He glanced at his cap on the floor and realized that it fell in the process of getting into this position. He gave him an intensified gaze and it ticked him off that the other had the guts to smile amused. He was heaving long deep breaths from his posture and he needed to be release… but his eyes are still silently battling for a dominance that has really no standards of winning.

It hit him; being subdued like this is a weakness. He faked a sigh and started relaxing his body; started thinking of jelly and soft nonsense… His psychology got to the male, or the act was just too unexpected that his subject actually loosened up his grip. He took that chance to put strength in his arms so he could work his way out of the other’s grip. His footwork did him proud as he was able to completely back away. Putting a fist in the air and swinging it towards his subject was a move that he thought would be an advantage from the hopefully taken aback person but he was wrong. His fist was captured and perfectly fits the other’s hand which is strongly securing it –now it’s his turn to be taken aback when the other swiftly took a mask string out of his ear’s support. His eyes flickers down to where his mask fell on the marble floor.

Then, Wonwoo gave him an intensified-look before his free arm hits the other’s hand which was used to release his mask. An angry crinkling of nose quickly dissipates as quickly as it showed from the force of being pulled forward with his arms outstretched from his suddenly restrained fist. His fist was then release at that and he had to rethink if the other’s hand that gripped painfully at his arms and strongly held his fist in place is the same hand that is currently holding his waist with such a gentle and warm feeling? No, this could be an attack or... He stilled when the other spoke against his ears, “Hi pretty boy.”

“Don’t call me that.” He voiced out and successfully pushed him off, putting a distance in between. “I’m not here to greet back if that’s what you’re expecting. I’m here to kill.”

“Well, you look good in black.”

What.the.fuck. Wonwoo felt his cheeks burn. He stomped at the ground in frustration, “Aren’t you listening? I’m about to kill you.” He threw a punch at the air for the other was quick to dodge his attack.

“Yeah, you have great skin. Is it because of the moonlight?” His subject was able to dodge another hit and he had to stop at that.

“I’m handsome since birth,” he declared before throwing a flying kick only to grit his teeth at the failure of inflicting the male.

His subject laughed and he wasn’t sure if it’s because of what he said or from seemingly fighting the air for his fail attacks.

He continued throwing punches with consecutive fails putting him to a state of tiredness that he decided to just stand still, exhausted and breathing hard. “Can’t you stay still for a moment?”

His subject laughed shortly before putting on such a handsome smirk. He was tired and just watched the other come closer at him; at such a close distance, he felt his wrists being held softly yet firmly so it wouldn’t move at his sides. “Why are you here?”

“I’m here to kill you so be at least cooperative” he blurted out, nose crinkling halfway through the words from annoyance. He saw a smile forming from the other’s lips; damn he’s looking at him with that look. He’s not taking him serious at all.

“I can be if you’ll also be cooperative.” The other’s serious words were like fireworks of success; he nodded and let him continue, “Stay. Be with me twenty four hours. It’ll give you lots of opportunity to kill me, if you can.”

Wonwoo was weighing the things at stake but he just got lost in his subject’s eyes.

And it doesn't end there for Mingyu taunted, “Don’t let other people know your motive. And at every fail attempt of killing me… you have to kiss me on the lips or else its game over. The end.”

“W-wait. You’re not supposed to be the one that’ll tell me whether my mission is fail or not.”

“Then, who are they?”

“Oh, I’m not supposed to say it.”

“Then at this point, I’m clearly in charge of that.”

“Is that how it works?”

── ⲇ ── 

Third day since Wonwoo had his fail attempt of having the instant-kill.

For the past days, he never went out of Mingyu’s bedroom, which he can already call a small apartment for there’s a mini kitchen and mini living room and just everything that’s necessary in a house that was quite arranged in a classy compartmentalized apartment feel under a bedroom ambiance. Overall, the bedroom can be described in just one word, EXPENSIVE. It was such a comfortable place and if he could COMPLAIN about something except of prolonging Mingyu’s life for three days now, it’s having to use Mingyu’s clothes every day.

Wonwoo was moving softly, walking in tip-toed and barefoot on the cold expensive beige floor. He approached his subject who was sitting at the small sofa of the mini living room with his back facing him. He’s already at a close range… With half a smile, he stroked the handle of the knife that he was holding; it even shines through the warm ambiance of the room’s choice of lighting.

He pushed it forward without second thoughts only to freeze at his spot –a cold freeze inside him that makes him feel like a handsome corpse. Mingyu just have to tilt his head to a side that permitted the knife to slip through the air.

The knife was just so close at the side of his subject’s head. And the guy had to grab the thing out of his grip with the words, “thank you,” before using it to peel off an apple.

It turned out that Mingyu was busy eating an apple and Wonwoo just brought him a knife for his apple; very convenient.

Wonwoo hangs his long leg on the sofa and push through in clumsily climbing just to sit beside the apple-maniac, Mingyu. “That’s n─” His words were cut at that because the other just shoved a piece of apple in his mouth. He continued his words nonetheless but it was muffled by the large piece that he’s trying to chew off as he speaks out; spitting everywhere but he doesn’t care.

After eating the apple, Mingyu came closer to the now silent Wonwoo, “Fourth Fail, Fourth kiss.”

Wonwoo faced him with a small pout and uttered, “You’re clearly enjoying this.”

Mingyu leaned in and pecked Wonwoo’s lips who had his lips in an urgent pucker from expecting Mingyu’s soft kiss. Their kisses have always been warm, soft and quick…

“You can enjoy killing me if that time comes.”

── ⲇ ── 

Jeon Wonwoo grew up in Japan. He’s rich and is the only (adopted) son of such an influential businessman in Japan. Their main business happened to have a RIVAL. He’s just taking it into action with the guidance of 'United-Apollo,' a mafia alliance, that was founded by someone who’s such a vital part of his life. He needed to kill Mingyu, the only son of the CEO of the Rival Company.

**It has been a week**.

And today, a change of tactic is to be ensured…

“Hey!” Wonwoo’s voice was deeper than usual; a glint of motive evident in his tone.

Mingyu completely turned his body to face Wonwoo who was quite a distant far from him.

Wonwoo threw the vase that was still containing beautiful flowers towards Mingyu. It has that impact, BANG to Mingyu’s head; see it bleeding until he runs out of blood –

_...at least that’s what he imagined it to be._

But in reality, it had such a great projectile, that Mingyu was able to catch the vase with the beautiful flowers unharmed.

“Thanks for the flowers Wonwoo. You’re getting sweeter every day.”

“Yah! That was… I’m not…” Wonwoo finds himself getting flustered. The change of tactic which is Attacking-from-the-front-and-not-from-the-back did not work at all… and he was so thoughtless of his strength and angle that it didn’t make Mingyu’s head bleed… just didn’t get to touch his head really.

Mingyu nodded his head once to gesture at the other to come closer –and Wonwoo did just that. They had a brief eye contact before Wonwoo averted his gaze to look at the ground and calm his nerves. He closed his eyes and opted not to see the smirk on Mingyu as he tilted up his head, lips puckered for the kiss to be ensured because once again, it’s a fail attempt of killing.

Mingyu on the other hand wasn’t smirking at all. He was just staring and admiring the willing male in front of him. He didn’t really plan the kiss thing –it’s just something that slipped through his mouth without thinking. Even after that, he wasn’t serious about doing the act for it’s just his tactic to shaken the guy out of his obsession of killing such a handsome guy. He wanted to see his expression of defeat over disgust but none of that showed for the other was nonchalant and willingly complies as they share a kiss from his failures. They had soft quick kisses because Wonwoo’s posture and puckered lips looked so cute that he just had to give those sweet soft kisses that the other’s soft lips deserves.

Wonwoo’s pulse was beating unstable thumps…it’s the only thing that runs through his senses. He then felt a warm hand that instantly caressed his face at the moment it had its contact. It was gentle and it calmed his nerves that he found himself relaxing. At the exact time that he decided to open his eyes, Mingyu’s lips latched on to his which is already out of readiness so he had to catch on. He saw that Mingyu’s eyes were closed and it urged him to close his eyes as well. But his eyes weren’t even completely closed when Mingyu decided to end it at that. He was quite disappointed but he could still feel Mingyu's lips that it’s actually comforting amidst his disappointment.

── ⲇ ── 

One night, Mingyu was reviewing his music sheets that he had been working on for few days now. He was at the mini living room while Wonwoo was lying on the bed, limbs hanging at the edges. Wonwoo was wasting time glimpsing at the handsome profile of Mingyu who’s completely fixed at those papers. He sighed and straightened up.

He walked towards the male and sat beside him on the soft couch. It’s refreshing that he was ignored. He was fucking ignored…aiish. He moved closer and tilted his head to an obvious peek. He saw some notes and lyrics? It intrigued him that he moved closer until he unconsciously brushed his cheek to the softness of the other’s cheek, quite feeling it in brief seconds. “What’s that? Why are you frowning? Your dark vibe is making the room dim.” After saying those words, he was suddenly conscious of his actions and had to twitch as he felt his face peeling off from the other’s face. (Inside his head: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH) He was just blinking though and was even holding his breath when he tilted his head to face the other at such a close proximity. Pissed is what Mingyu’s handsome feature is displaying and it made him gulped. “What?” He asked.

“Aren’t you going to attack me?” Mingyu asked in an annoyed tone.

Wonwoo was stilled. It’s true; it’s been a while since he took a move. “Well, you’ve been so busy,” he thoughtlessly said in his defence; ‘So it’s all your fault,’ he wanted to add but decided not to. He saw Mingyu’s hand reaching for his hand and his mind was clouded. He let him guide his hands until it settled at Mingyu’s neck. He frowned at the action.

“Attack me.” Mingyu voiced out.

“W-” he wanted to ask why but the look in Mingyu’s eyes told him not to. He could feel his whole being in a confused disposition. He was shaking inside and he didn’t know if it showed from the outside. He couldn’t even tell if he’s still breathing. He properly circled his hand at the other’s neck and felt Mingyu’s hand left his at that.

He could feel Mingyu’s pulse …

To choke Mingyu to death, Wonwoo started putting pressure in his hand; he’s exerting force but his senses are too conscious of his weakening system to a point that it hurts. He closed his eyes at that exact time that Mingyu firmly gripped at his hand.

He didn’t know how the other managed to lay him down on his side of the couch but he just opened his eyes at that position –Mingyu was already topping him. He felt like he just welcomed air at that moment, he was breathing hard. And he will never admit that he’s relieved…quite. His eyes lingered at the red mark on Mingyu’s neck and he had to tilt his head not to see it.

“Seventh fail. Seventh kiss.”

He snapped his head at that and got caught off guard when Mingyu crashed their lips together at that instant. His eyes flickered at the papers that were flying everywhere because Mingyu decided to throw it in the air in the process of leaning down to kiss him. He was expecting a light kiss like the other ones they shared but the current kiss is far from the rest. It had this force that almost felt desperate. He felt Mingyu’s tongue on his lower lip so he parted his lips for him to delve in. He followed his lead and they swirled their tongues together. He felt so vulnerable; he’s not in dominance at all. He had to clutch at Mingyu’s shirt from the passionate kiss that is very much arousing and is making his mind haze to a point that it gets him dizzy.

…Mingyu breaks the kiss. Silent seconds pass by just staring at each other; both in haze and breathing hard when Mingyu decided to stand up leaving the still-in-daze Wonwoo behind.

After assuring himself that his heartbeat is now stable and that his heart won’t jump out any minute now, he sat up. His eyes lingered at the paper mess that Mingyu just made but left for him to clean up. He started collecting the papers. After gathering them all, he tried putting it in sequence but he have to read it to do so.

.

.

.

Mingyu went out of the house with no particular destination in mind…because currently, it’s full of nothing but Wonwoo. He bites down on his lips making his walk stutter a bit; he could still taste him… he tasted sweet. He probably ate all his strawberry chocolates away. He closed his eyes and sighed hoping that his emotions are blown through exhaling. He was assigned by his Woozi hyung to write lyrics to his new beats. After reviewing his work, he realized that it’s all about ‘lips’; his thoughts had a consistent flow of a guy longing to have a dangerous kiss. The guy wanted to put his life on the line for that one kiss that will make his life worth it. It had that sexy pull but it had its angst as well. He was quite proud of his work but he’s not completely done yet. If maybe he didn’t act like he did tonight…maybe he could’ve finished it but he’s too bothered to take care of that now.

He walked his way to Seungcheol’s house. His hyung had this own apartment that had its second floor designed for practice, producing and all music-related stuff. He walked in to find the guys circling around a new guy, Hansol. Dino was the one who brought him after some random encounter that lead them both to a *noraebang and to Seungcheol’s house. Hansol fits perfectly right in their circle of friends. Even Mingyu got carried away as they got to know the guy. It’s great since he came here to direct his thoughts out of Wonwoo. But some of the guys did notice that he’s somewhat ‘not himself’ as what Hoshi described him. Usually time flies by so fast but today, Mingyu felt like the time is ticking slow. Should he go back home? He decided against it and just opted to stay the night.

── ⲇ ── 

Mingyu left Seungcheol’s house early in the morning. Now that he's back in his own room, he found Wonwoo eating cereals on the couch. The latter was wearing his black hoodie and was covered cozy like that. It's cute. Then, sharp eyes met his when he took the seat beside him.

“Good morning,” he said and the other replied with nothing but a sip of his cereal. He noticed his music sheets on the mini table in front of them; there were some scattered and the writings were different. He picked some of it while Wonwoo’s eyes followed his every move not saying anything. It’s new and by the looks of it, it’s an addition to what he composed. He looked at Wonwoo with questioning eyes. “You did this?”

“I… you were frowning last night so I thought this was your problem? I just helped in writing but I think I got carried away.”

There's a bit of silence. “Get ready we’re going somewhere.” He gathered the other sheets, which seemed to be arranged at their right sequences, before standing up.

“Yah Mingyu, have you taken your breakfast yet?” Wonwoo asked making him sit back down only to lean in and peck Wonwoo’s lips. He softly brushed his tongue across it’s softness before pulling back, “Now I’m full.” He stood up once more to head to his direction.

“Yah! What was that? I haven’t attacked you yet.” Wonwoo whined across the room.

“Well make that as an advance kiss of failure. I won’t kiss you next time.”

“HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT I’LL FAIL THE NEXT TIME I KILL YOU?”

Mingyu smirked as he went out the door not missing Wonwoo’s “Damn you, Kim Mingyu!”

── ⲇ ── 

Mingyu was busy reading Wonwoo’s work in a separate room with the thought that one of their servant is now on her way to his bedroom to give Wonwoo those new clothes that he asked their butler to buy. This’ll be the first time that they’ll go out together…it’s making him excited…they’re going out.

After reading Wonwoo’s work, he found out that the other’s style was not- but quite - different from his. The thought is nonetheless the same: it’s all about ‘LIPS’. The flow was sexy and instead of angst, it had its own color, a brighter one –he finds it balancing the piece overall. It had a heart fluttering effect? Or is it just him? His heart is fluttering because he felt like Wonwoo wrote this with the thought of him. . . It’s about permission of the danger with a kiss that was like no other. In Wonwoo’s lyrics, the kiss finally happened and the feeling was described to a point that the listener would feel such intense feeling… no, it's really just him for his face is burning intense. He's mad blushing.

.

.

.

They were walking and headed to Seungcheol’s house but they had to stop because Mingyu kicked a can that made such a cringing sound from hitting a metal trash can. There were some guys at the side alley that got disturbed and were now glaring at Mingyu. Wonwoo was oblivious at first but then Mingyu stepped close to him, pulling him to position behind him.

“What?” Mingyu asked the guys with a challenging tone.

“Don’t give me that look.” The shortest said and he was about to punch Mingyu when Wonwoo quickly pulled Mingyu to the side. Then, he harshly gave the short guy a kick that made the guy’s face fall flat on the cold concrete ground. It had such an impact that made the other guys flinch seeming to feel how painful it was.

Wonwoo kicked at the air and the other guys stepped back at that. He positioned in a challenging stance that was composed still; his sharp eyes glaring with intensity. “I’m the only one that will lay hands on him.” He flicked his hand to the biggest and urged him to come at him.

The big one runs to him but Wonwoo’s footwork paved a dangerous situation for the guy. Wonwoo jumped to elbow the guy on the neck –his hand swishing pointedly like a sword as the big guy crumbles down unconscious. “I’m the only one in position to kill him!”

Mingyu didn’t know if he should feel sad or happy after hearing such words from Wonwoo…

He just stood there watching Wonwoo fight the remaining guys --some getting unconscious while the others run away like puppies.

**── ⲇ ──  
**

The second floor of SUNGCHEOL’s HOUSE is designed for music.

Eleven guys crowded Mingyu & Wonwoo upon arrival. Mingyu instantly held out the papers to Woozi to shut the words that were about to be uttered by his cute hyung but Hoshi had to snatch that chance. Hoshi was obviously teasing him…blabbering about how his aura is so bright and so in love –at that, lovely humming started filling up the room. Mingyu was finding his reasons with red cheeks but on the other hand –Wonwoo was having a staring competition with Hansol… or Vernon, as what Wonwoo knows him to be since their childhood days.

The two of them are proud products of United-Apollo.

.

.

.

It didn't take Wonwoo a lot to jibe with Mingyu’s circle of friends. He finally had an opportunity to do what he secretly wanted to do, rapping. There were many great song pieces that the group made and Woozi produced. But his happy bubble pops whenever he met Vernon’s eyes.

They finally had the alone time when both of them excused themselves – Wonwoo first and Vernon waited few minutes before following him to the first floor – settling at the pool area in the first floor.

It was a pretty sight that Wonwoo’s feet lead at the edge of the pool. With a low voice, trying hard to scare the male before him, he sneers, “Vernon…what’s your business here? Go back.”

“Hyung! You can’t do this. I miss you that’s why after knowing your MISSION…” Vernon purposely stopped.

“…you came to stop me?”

Vernon shrugged and just stared at the calm pool water. “Find out yourself.”

Wonwoo immediately rushed to Vernon in a fake attempt of pushing him into the pool but something blurry happened that he found himself butt flat on the floor in loss of complete dominance. Vernon could drag him further and he would become a glitter in the pool but the younger just crouched down his level. “How can you kill someone like this? Go swim or something.”

Wonwoo glared at that.

Vernon laughed it off as he extended his hand, wanting to help Wonwoo get up for he couldn’t bear not to do so.

“I miss you too though,” Wonwoo said as he headlocked Vernon; ruffling the younger’s hair. Then, went up to do music with their friends.

**── ⲇ ── **

The thirteen of them gathered to have their afternoon snack. Seungkwan and Hoshi were talking about how Wonwoo and Hansol are angels that came down for them to meet but Jeongnghan was quick to object because he’s the only angel there. Minghao then commented how Wonwoo is not an angel because he hits Mingyu like a devil. The others reaction were overthetop. Dino was even complaining of the fact that he had never hit his Mingyu hyung and he wanted to try it. Mingyu wanted to run away because his friends are eyeing him weirdly. What did he do now? In the end he even got the punishment for a game, wow.

At some point, they were exchanging experiences when Hansol asked Mingyu, “What’s your fear hyung?”

Wonwoo was listening very intently…

“I can’t swim. I’ll drown instantly.” Mingyu voiced out; his eyes directly searching for Wonwoo’s. Their gazes met briefly and Wonwoo faked innocence like he wasn’t interested about that at all --but his mind is currently full and overflowing with that new information. After a while when a change of topic insured, Wonwoo locked gazes with Vernon who had his eyes in a suggestive note – _there’s a pool area in the first floor…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


	2. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He chanted in his mind, ‘I’m here to kill….’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i split this up and will have it in three shots.  
> I wrote this years ago so the song reference here is from their song 'AH YEAH'!!  
> omg the smuts I write back then is over the top so that's the warning and you're welcome, enjoy!

Wonwoo is currently at the pool area. He is seated on the floor, watching the azure water getting mixed with the apricot hues of the setting sun creating gradients... It’s beautiful. It calms his senses in the right ways in contrast to the suffocating feeling upstairs where his mind was occupied by the chance of killing Mingyu whilst having to see and hear the man rap the lines that he wrote.

“You’re here.” A familiar voice…

It’s Mingyu. Of course! Mingyu will realize that he’s not around...fuck. He stood up and briefly met Mingyu’s eyes. Damn. Why did I have to take my fresh air here again?

He walked pass Mingyu and uttered, “Now that you’re here, I’m out,” but stopped in his track to add, “Give it a break, don’t ruin the view,” in hopes that the other would just follow his way out away from the pool.

He continued walking away when the silence was broken…with a _disturbing_ sound of splashing water.

His heart started beating unsteadily fast; he could feel his pulse thumping through his ears and he… he was afraid to look back… circling his hands into fists, he gained the strength to turn around only to wake his adrenaline up. He ran to the pool after having to see that the previously calm water is now changed into an unfixed slow turbulence with Mingyu’s body floating like a corpse. He dived into the water without second thoughts. He thinks not of the cold water which causes this intense feeling from the unexpected dive; he thinks not of his weakening energy because losing Mingyu in this beautiful scene of bright sunset striking through blue liquids just causes his mentality to dissipate like smoke; he just thinks of nothing but to get Mingyu out of the water…fast.

.

.

.

His adrenaline did him proud… he was able to lay Mingyu down on the tiles; even if he tries to recall how he got him out of the water, it’s all a blur. He was breathing hard but he managed to pump on Mingyu’s chest. His frustration was quick to fill him up for Mingyu wasn’t giving him the reaction he wanted. He cupped the unconscious man's cheeks and started to think of the worst scenarios that he felt his eyes heating up.

“No! I didn’t give you permission to die yet...”

With tear-stained face and unsteady eyes, he realized what he hasn’t done yet. He abruptly leaned forward to do a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation as he shakily clutched at the wet shirt just above Mingyu’s chest.

He felt Mingyu’s lips quiver before those soft lips fits to his lips in a response that made his eyes flutter wide. Mingyu is moving his lips against his…he’s kissing him. He felt his clutching hand relaxing when Mingyu’s hand brushed against it. He softened up and was about to respond, kiss back, when he felt hot tears run down his face. He couldn’t stop the tears that he had to push Mingyu so he could pull back. He silently thanked his wet state so he could hide his tears. But Mingyu just had to brush his thumb across his cheek to stop a trail of tears.

“I knew it.” Mingyu said with eyes flaming a beautiful glitter of sunset…and Wonwoo’s entranced. “…I knew that you’re the type of person who puts up a wall when you’re so focused. You get into your own world that you get numb to your surroundings. Didn't you catch my name when Seokmn talked about swimming competition earlier?”

Wonwoo was just getting lost in Mingyu’s eyes and that charming small smile on his lips that he couldn’t bring himself to give him a judging look. What the other said were tangled in his mind and to his slow recoil… realized what Mingyu tries to imply... _Mingyu is a swimmer_. But Wonwoo was too oblivious because he was in a state of thinking the inevitable? The thought of killing Mingyu occupied his mentality that he shuts himself down. He was so disappointed that he started sobbing there with wobbly hands slapping Mingyu’s upper body. He chanted, “Damn you Kim Mingyu!”

Mingyu was wincing at the action but his eyes were smiling as he silently watched Wonwoo’s state. How can he be so cute, _‘No! I didn’t give you permission to die yet...’_ Wonwoo’s words echoed repeatedly in his mind –it makes this tingling sparks down his heart. Then, he was able to calm Wonwoo down with the assurance that he’ll be able to kill him tonight... and dam was he thinking of _going back in the waters to drown._

They were heading back to find the boys going down the stairs. The guys directly run to them upon seeing their state… The first floor was illuminated with the golden hues of the setting sun giving a color that clears up everyone’s expressions.

Hoshi accused, “You two! Why didn’t you invite us to swim with you?”

Seokmin grins, “Mingyu probably boasted his swimming skills… like I would do the same if I were him but not with clothes on.”

Mingyu and Wonwoo, both soaking wet, slowly glanced at each other.

“Yeah, like how Mingyu keeps the championship trophy in his house while I get to hang our photo in my wall.” S.coups whined and Woozi agreed, “I saw it upstairs, yeah."

Joshua was the one who approached Wonwoo, gentle voice not permitting anyone to suspect that he knows what’s going on, “Are you alright hyung?”

'United-Apollo' is founded at the heart of Seoul but it's branches have come to Los Angeles, California, lead by Joshua's family. Joshua was closer with Vernon having the latter trained in the APOLLO-New York branch. These two knows each other for so long while Wonwoo on the other hand just met Joshua after finding out Wonwoo's true identity two years ago – the long lost son of leader of The United-Apollo.

── ⲇ ── 

That night, Wonwoo was at the terrace of Mingyu's bedroom, still thinking about the day’s event…meeting Vernon and Joshua. Also, he could still feel the surging emotions and thrill that he had when Mingyu jumped in the pool with the thought that he’ll ‘instantly drown’ as what the other described his lie. Anyways, he’s more disappointed in himself than the supposed anger towards Mingyu. Although he felt so vulnerable he’s getting flustered whenever he recalls Mingyu’s wet composure under the sunlight; with the ambience blending along…it’s making his heart increase its supposedly calm palpitation.

Mingyu was at the sliding door that divides the terrace and the bedroom space; he was just standing there and staring at Wonwoo who seemed to be in deep thoughts. His eyes wander from Wonwoo’s hair softly blown by the night air to his moonlight kissed skin and had to admire how he looks so stunning in such disposition when he’s really nothing but a soft innocent ball of fluff in the inside. The unconscious cute gestures of the other; those clumsy limbs that makes him worry sometimes over the fact that he should be worrying about his own safety –all of these are flooding his senses that he finds himself smiling. He shook his head and breathes out to clear his head; he needs to compose himself.

Wonwoo saw Mingyu’s silhouette… but he couldn’t utter a word of recognition. It was nostalgic…he could remember his first night in this terrace. And it brought up clearness in his state of mind… his reason for his stay here woke up inside him.

 _‘I’m here to kill…_ _’_

Mingyu stepped closer until he could feel the night’s cold breeze as he joins Wonwoo out in the open space. “Are you thinking of killing me still?”

Wonwoo didn't meet his eyes.“How can I not? I’m here to kill…”

“…kill _me_ **.** ” Mingyu concludes with a cheekily smile. "You’re here to kill me. You should be more specific, right?”

Then, there's silence.

“I’ll make it easy for you,” Mingyu started as he waits for Wonwoo to look him in the eyes…when they locked gazes did Wonwoo's words of _‘No! I didn’t give you permission to die yet...’_ flashed to his senses. He’s the only one who knows Wonwoo’s true colors –behind those sharp and charismatic eyes, there’s this side of Wonwoo that’s sweet but sexy, mushy in a chic way…and pure but tempting. He’s Mingyu’s beautiful nightmare and Mingyu doesn’t have any plans on waking up. “Be mine,” he said in an inviting tone that could lure in any men and enough to make any girls swoon.

Wonwoo is supposed to ask what Mingyu is talking about but with a clear head, mission-wise… he couldn’t afford to do so –not to mention that enticing grin is just giving it away, “…have _sex_ with you. You should be more specific, right?” he said with emphasis, highlighting the way he copies Mingyu’s words.

Mingyu smirked at the sarcasm…though he’s mentally pleased that Wonwoo is getting his sense so smoothly… “Very well said” he voiced out as he steps closer than he already is. He’s practically out of the borderline limit of the word ‘space’ but Wonwoo’s not doing anything to stop him.

At that close proximity, Mingyu said a phrase in his own composed lyrics, “like a fool, I’ll greedily taste danger in the same color as your lips”.

Wonwoo could feel Mingyu’s warm breaths it should be enough to distract him to the uttered words but today’s different, those words were like daggers that made his heart quiver in sweet torment… how could he say that in this moment? It’s making his cheeks burn and his mind is flashing back to that one passionate kiss that they shared. Fuck he’s tempting him to say the lyrics he wrote as well…

' _There is no use, I've already slipped through thorns,_

_My lips refuse to stop for the roses and crimson."_

\--but he decided against it… he didn’t put it in words and just opted to claim the roses as he leaned in to capture Mingyu’s lips. He was the one who initiated the kiss this time… it was a first, and the thrill actually caused the rhythms of his heartbeat to go faster than it already is. He felt the smirk on Mingyu’s lips at the contact. Then, he realized that he’s not really that experience to start a kiss as passionte as his lyrics. He creased his brows for being weak. He can do this. He refuse to stop… damn lyrics…calm the fuck down.

Mingyu wasn’t doing anything that Wonwoo tried reminiscing their intense kisses but only his heartbeat blends to that memory of a kiss. Closing his eyes, he pressed more and stepped closer with their lips still connected whilst breathing through his nose. He felt his cheeks burning as he tried to properly fit their lips again but his strength was at his neck because Mingyu seems to be taller today than any other day. He briefly pull back to cup Mingyu’s face only to guide him down to a level where he could align their lips again but in his normal posture.

Mingyu was trying hard not to laugh…he’s painfully holding it in. How can Wonwoo be so adorable in such a sexy time like this? He’s really fond of this male that’s been living with him under the same bedroom roof. He could tell the other wants to have a passionate kiss and he’s not doing anything to help him. Because the way he looks at it, Wonwoo wants it to be Wonwoo-style, to be the one in control this time. The passion that he’s showing him is fascinating. He then felt his soft tongue poking his lips…he’s waiting for the right time…just…

When Wonwoo experimentally _slides_ his tongue across Mingyu’s bottom lip, it was at that exact time when Mingyu decided to part his lips, sucking Wonwoo’s tongue along the way. Wonwoo opened his eyes from Mingyu’s sudden aggressiveness. One hand moving down Mingyu’s neck, resting it there as his other hand finds its way to clutch on Mingyu's hair just to keep him still. They were breathless when he pulled back. In the silence, he was felt the pulse where his hand rests on the other's neck. He was stilled, suddenly so conscious of how he breathes the same rhythm as Mingyu’s. They maintained the eye contact that seemed to freeze time.

He puts force at his hand that was clutching Mingyu’s hair to properly grip at it because he needs Mingyu to tilt his head. Mingyu caught the gesture and complied without questions. Wonwoo brushed his thumb against the skin before pressing a soft kiss. And that was it. It all takes a soft kiss on the neck to finally let Mingyu’s hair go. Wonwoo blinked twince at his thoughtless action while Mingyu just stared at him dumbfounded but amused. Wonwoo just really wanted to feel that pulse again because he’s been thinking about it since the day that he felt it thump on his palm from the fail choke-to-kill incident.

The sexual tension is think in the air.

“I—“ Wonwoo’s words were cut short when Mingyu crashed their lips with the intensity that Wonwoo wanted to feel so much. Wonwoo could slowly feel himself aroused and losing control as Mingyu started exploring his cavern…no, why… why is he getting weak every time…he’s the only one getting weak and it’s frustrating that he felt his eyes heating up…

Mingyu was the one who managed to lay them down on the soft bed. Wonwoo was too caught up in kissing back, knowing he's not weak at this, with great focus that it was when Mingyu pulled back did he realize they’re already inside – he’s already lying down on the softness of Mingyu’s bed and Mingyu’s already getting rid of his pants along with his boxers…wait what. It got off even before he extended his arm to reach for it. He felt his cheeks burning up while the cold air hit sensitive to his nakedness. His erection is out for only Mingyu to see. It's probably the embarassment clouded in hesitation because of his mission that tears started to well up in his eyes but he’s fighting its urge to spill.

Mingyu positioned in between Wonwoo’s legs before swiftly removing Wonwoo’s shirt. He was already half way in removing his own shirt when he noticed Wonwoo’s tear stained face. He was left with his pants when he leaned in to brush off Wonwoo’s tears away with his thumb.

“I’ll kill you,” Wonwoo uttered and Mingyu nodded. “Yeah… you will. Stop crying.”

Wonwoo nodded before closing his eyes. He was so sure that he could kill Mingyu after having sex…or he could also do it while having sex… but after realizing how sensitive and gooey he can be…he’s not so sure anymore.

He could feel Mingyu shuffling from his position but he didn’t dare look at what he knows he’s doing – removing those remaining clothes. He just opened his eyes when he felt the stimulation at the friction on his hard cock. Mingyu just started rubbing their cocks together. He saw how Mingyu expertly spits down to make his movements more slippery. Damn it’s even making such vulgar sounds. Fuck. Wonwoo bit his lips but to no avail as he lets out a breathy moan when Mingyu brushed at the sensitive head. He chanted in his mind, ‘I’m here to kill….’

Mingyu leaned in to prevent Wonwoo from biting down his moans by parting those red lips not planning on closing it by letting their tongues meet. They engaged in a deep kiss that Wonwoo was fighting dominance for. Mingyu’s hand worked on pleasuring them both while his other free hand caresses Wonwoo’s side, shaping his curve –he could feel him shiver under his touch. Mingyu pulled back to trail open mouth kisses at Wonwoo’s jawline. He was leaving love bites as his kisses down to his neck; licking a stripe before the kisses trail down further.

He captured the male’s left nipple and had it in between his teeth, pulling on it before licking on the bud. He felt him winced at the sting brought by the action and couldn’t help but smirk when Wonwoo called out his name amidst of his hard breathing. His free hand reached for Wonwoo’s lips as he continued to attack his nipple; brushing two fingers at those supple lips, “suck” he commanded which the other did. Mingyu was circling his tongue around the bud as he intently watched Wonwoo’s sexy expressions; sucking on his two digits added that sexiness which he feels down straight to his hardening cock.

He pulls his fingers out but kept those red lips busy by kissing him so as to distract him to his next move. He felt him tensing up when his fingers, coated with Wonwoo’s saliva, brushed against Wonwoo’s soft entrance. He slowly entered and felt him tensed up with a digit full. “Relax…” he said in between the kiss. He worked his finger until he can feel him adjusting. Then, he decided to add the second finger with Wonwoo’s whine muffled trap in their kiss. He released their cocks out of his grip and rests his hand on Wonwoo’s waist, softly brushing the skin to help relieve tension.

He was able to move his two digits in careful thrusts, feeling Wonwoo slowly softening as he loosened him up, “You’re doing great,” he voiced out after breaking the kiss. He pulled out his fingers and moved down until his face is lined with the twitching hole. “Wh-what are you…ahh … hng…” Wonwoo’s words were replaced by broken moans from the wet feeling of Mingyu’s tongue invading his softened hole. He could lewdly feel him darting his tongue in and out of him while feeling a pressure on his butt cheeks as the other spreads it to access more space. He whimpered, “Feels w-weird…stop.” At that, Mingyu just had to smirk against his skin and continued to plunge his wet muscle deeper inside. Wonwoo found himself moaning, curling his toes from the pleasure that he’s trying to get rid of. His insides started clenching, a surge of heat eating him up that he felt like blowing up and he did…he just came. He blinked a tear with his body twitching uncontrollably as he gets down from the high.

Mingyu was awe-struck from Wonwoo’s state. He was quite taken aback, he wasn’t really planning on making the other cum with just his tongue but he just did…and he’s so motivated to do more. Licking a stripe on the clenching hole and feeling Wonwoo flinch at the action, he straightened up and shifted close in between Wonwoo’s legs. He reached for the cum to spread it in his hand before stroking his length with it to use as a lube. After that, he properly aligned his throbbing cock to Wonwoo’s twitching hole.

Wonwoo felt the head of Mingyu’s cock poking through his entrance. “Wait…I c-can’t…” he tried telling him but the other is not listening. He breathes out shakily and Mingyu just had to push it all the way in at that moment. Wonwoo lets out a scandalous moan; hot tears surged down from the sides of his eyes as Mingyu started thrusting in a steady pace. He felt dizzy and clouded from the overwhelming sensations of the aftershock of his climax mixed with the burn of getting stretched out by a cock. “No… Don’t… Even though … I… just… came…”

Mingyu leaned in his body forward, pressing a kiss at Wonwoo’s milky neck as his thrusts get deeper, “Sensitive huh?” with a teasing tone. He could still feel Wonwoo’s body quivering from the climax but he just can’t help to offer the other the best first time. Because Wonwoo needs to always remember this first time when… when a time comes that other guys… the thought of others devouring Wonwoo is making him want to kill – what the fuck he’s not the killer in this story - that he started slamming his cock hard into the tight heat and felt like cumming from Wonwoo’s violent clenching, He lets out a breathy moan, “You’re squirming so much inside."

Wonwoo was left a moaning mess and was even slipping out Mingyu’s name every now and then. He was still sensitive and Mingyu’s adding a strong spice that instantly burns his senses white and all hazed up with nothing but Kim Mingyu in mind. Mingyu’s words…were bold and even amidst the haziness that Wonwoo’s feeling, his voice registers so clearly that he’s heartbeat is in a rapid firing. He circled his arms around the other’s neck. When Mingyu tilted his head from the action, Wonwoo captured those obscene lips to shut him up and end those embarrassing words that continue to slipp out of his mouth. The act made a stutter to Mingyu’s thrusts that he started moving sensually slow as they kiss a passionate one.

Mingyu breaks the kiss to straighten up. He grunts as he watched his length sliding in and out of the tight ring of muscle but Wonwoo’s a beautiful distraction…their kiss caused a trail of saliva from the side of Wonwoo’s slightly parted lips…heavily breathing as sexy half-lidded eyes gaze back at him. He felt like coming but he knows his limit well enough to hold it in… it’s too early to stop. He started thrusting a faster pace that Wonwoo started whimpering and calling out his name. He felt Wonwoo’s hand pushing weakly at his thigh because he’s being too deep and rough. Fuck.

Wonwoo felt Mingyu’s hand at the back of his knee in the act of pushing up his leg in the air; quite adjusting their position so he could rest his leg on the other’s firm shoulder. The rush of pleasure surged differently from that angle; his senses is occupied by the feeling of Mingyu’s cock throbbing inside him… and how it stretches inside as he feels it getting bigger than it already is. The intense erotic waves hit hard where Mingyu hit the soft bundle of nerves that Wonwoo lewdly screamed out Mingyu’s name; closing his eyes so tight from such a feverish heat that he felt circulating inside him…he came… again. He just couldn’t look at Mingyu’s expression…he’s so embarrassed to do so.

Mingyu kissed Wonwoo’s lips so gently to assure the other that it’s okay. He then pulled out before pushing both of Wonwoo’s legs closer to the latter’s chest; lifting his ass up in the air, he plunged his cock back inside the tight heat.

“Ahh…deep…so deep..hngg…” Wonwoo breathes out.

Mingyu started moving sensually, “So good. You’re taking it so good…” He moaned out as he felt him clench inside. Wonwoo was flustered and mad blushing. He leaned his body forward to watch Mingyu’s cock sliding in and out of him. Fuck. He lets out a breathy moan as he lies back down only to arch his body in pleasure. Mingyu fastened his pace groaning as he watched the obscene sexy state of the man beneath him.

Wonwoo was so hazed up in pleasure that he’s unconsciously letting out such erotic moans that fills up the room mix with lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin. He then felt Mingyu pulling out. When the thought that it was all over came across his mind, it quickly dissipates because he’s wrong, damn was he so wrong because Mingyu managed to flip him in all fours. Positioning behind him, he felt him finger his hole briefly before pulling it out for his hard length to occupy. Mingyu let out the sexiest moan and Wonwoo bit his lips to prevent moaning out just from that enticing sound…but he still did, can’t help it.

Is this what they call dog-style? Never in his life did he imagine himself getting it dog-style…he’s the one fucking getting it in the ass and he fucking loves every second of it which he wouldn’t really admit … This is all Kim Mingyu’s fault! The sensation was different from before… felt too submissive but it’s blissfully making him lose his sanity. He’s so new to this kinds of pleasure that he feels like he’s melting, he’s just heating up all over…he won’t last long. His moans sounded in the rhythm of Mingyu’s thrusts. Mingyu shifted to an angle that was able to target the sensitive soft spot at every thrust earning lewd sounds from Wonwoo. Mingyu was penetrating Wonwoo’s prostate and the intense pleasure made Wonwoo’s arm betray him as it limply gives up –he clutched at the sheets as he supported his balance with his face flat on the soft pillow, ass up high in the air for Mingyu to penetrate.

Mingyu was concerned upon seeing Wonwoo’s state but there's a smile on his lips. He just couldn’t help getting proud for giving Wonwoo the satisfaction of being the bottom. “Are you okay?”

Wonwoo gave him a mumbled, “f-faster”. He smiled sly and did as told; circling his arm to reach for Wonwoo’s cock. He pumped it in the rhythm of his fast thrusts. Feeling the heated walls clenching too much, he knew that the other will have his release soon. “Wonwoo...Hold it in… just a bit more, together” Mingyu said in such a sexy tone that Wonwoo couldn’t resist not doing so even if he’s itching to cum here and now. "I'm cumming..."

And after a few thrusts, both of them reached their orgasm at the same time. 

── ⲇ ── 

**THAT MORNING**

There weren’t any sunshine to blind Wonwoo’s wake up vision because Mingyu’s figure is blocking them sunshine. He was enveloped in Mingyu’s warm embrace... They were both facing each other so he could feel Mingyu’s soft breathing –he instantly felt his cheeks burning up… he wanted to move away in a manner that won’t disturb Mingyu. On the process of doing so, a slight move had his hips throbbing painfully but it can’t be compare to the pulsating pain of his butthole. He can still feel sticky liquids seaming out of his hole and it stings…it fucking sting.

He was so frustrated that he lets out a groan which made Mingyu flutter his eyes open. Wonwoo was about to do scary things but those smiling morning eyes are just so beautiful, he can’t do anything but stare. “Hi” Mingyu said.

Wonwoo replied with a wince because Mingyu just cupped one of his butt cheeks. He wanted to bite that handsome smirk off but he opted to just give him a fake smile. “Move. Away. From. Me.” He said still wearing the fake smile on.

“Sorry. You were so tired that you didn’t get to kill me.” Mingyu said as he reached for Wonwoo’s hole plunging a finger inside without warning and pulling out just to feel the sticky liquid obscenely makes a web between his thumb and index finger. “I wasn’t able to clean you properly. You’re still full of my cum,” he nuzzled close to smile against Wonwoo’s warm cheek.

Wonwoo felt his blood rushing at his face probably painting it all red. How can Mingyu say it so naturally?

“GET OUT!” He shouted. Mingyu pursed his lips shut and went out anyways.

Wonwoo had a proper check to his body – He’s currently a bed of roses. His body is painted with roses staining Mingyu’s lips because ‘hickeys’…FUCK. HIS LYRICS ARE EATING HIM UP BIG TIME…

He could still feel Mingyu’s cock throbbing inside him… Damn you, Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo thought Mingyu will leave him in pain and misery but a female servant entered his room with Mingyu’s orders; she’s more like a friend to be honest, she’s been helping him out a lot in his stay here. Even so, he’s getting all shy and embarrassed. Of course she can tell what happened; just from the sex air still caged up in the room, the clothes too… everything’s a mess really.

“I’m sorry.” He said and that’s all that he can think of …he needs her help, “please take care of me.”

_It’s so embarrassing! Taeyeon noona said that she’s not supposed to leave until all of Mingyu’s cum is out of me. Damn you, Kim Mingyu._

"I'LL TAKE CARE OF IT!" He really needs to kill Mingyu…fast.

He found out that Mingyu’s older sister, Tiffany, is in a relationship with Taeyeon. Taeyeon might have shared that to comfort him. That's not comforting because all this time he thought Mingyu was also an only child. But Taeyeon convinced him that ‘Tiffany’ is real. It's true, the two of them haven't really talked about their families. And know he knows that Mingyu is the maknae and that there’s still an eldest son that will be taking position of ‘President’ of the company in the near future.

Wonwoo stayed positive…the maknae is a gem right? Yeah…he still needs to kill the maknae.

── ⲇ ── 

They’ve been doing **IT** a lot since then.

Because there’ll be a run up for the recording that Woozi will monitor, everyone’s preparing their pieces. Mingyu thought he could use Wonwoo’s help … And now, Mingyu's study table was almost rocking where two people where using it for balance.

“This will really give me an instant ‘good job’ from Woozi hyung…” Mingyu breathes out sexily at Wonwoo’s ears as he banged him on the table.

“How do you know that you’re still alive during the recording day?” Wonwoo retorted before reaching the opened music notebook with shaky hands. Mingyu smiled so wide that he could feel his precum making a lube out of his thrusts; it’s even running down Wonwoo’s milky legs. He's mind is clouded that Wonwoo's leg would give up if not for the table that was supporting his weight. He saw the composition titled 'AH YEAH,' but that's it. “S-slow it down…”

Mingyu did as told slowing down his pace and sensually grinding every now as he wait for Wonwoo read the music book in such a breathy sexy voice, “You ain’t... got no feel, got no feel. You ain’t… *moans*”

“You’re FEELing it though?” Mingyu smirked.

Wonwoo bites down on Mingyu’s arm that was caging him from the sides causing the top to scream out.

_‘This lyrics are on repeat… what.the.fuck. Kim Mingyu you made this for what?"_

── ⲇ ── 

“W-what.is.this.for.again?” Wonwoo asked, his words getting broken with Mingyu’s every thrust. They were currently facing the mirror and Mingyu was carrying him effortlessly – back against chest – and facing the mirror. He couldn’t help but watch their erotic disposition, his hole getting penetrated by that huge...ugh.

“I’ve read it somewhere, Wonwoo.” Mingyu moaned out the last word.

“WHAT FOR?” Wonwoo shouted impatient. He had his head low, fringe sticking to his sweated forehead and face flushed red. He was letting soft mewls out of his lips.

“…uhhh…for exercise.” Mingyu confessed as he bites down on his lips. Wonwoo flailed his hands in the air in plain rage. Mingyu almost lost his balance but he had a quick reflex. He was able to move them on the bed. “I’ll fucking kill you!” Wonwoo voiced out regretting the crack of the last word because Mingyu just slammed his cock straight to his sweet spot.

── ⲇ ── 

Their wet bodies moves so perfect together. Sex is like dancing…and they’re great dancers, Mingyu thought. They were currently at the shower because Mingyu convinced Wonwoo that there’s a high possibility of killing him in that slippery environment.

But Mingyu’s cock is the only slippery thing that Wonwoo is feeling at the moment. But truth to be told, even Wonwoo's own life is at stake because of this. _Damn Kim Mingyu_.

He started having these soft moans that Mingyu started humming to and just all out copying him to probably tease him because he would never admit that it’s hot.

── ⲇ ── 

Wonwoo started going out a lot too, but most of those times, he’s not with Mingyu but with the other guys. He realized that Hansol and Jisoo - got used calling them that by now - both know about Mingyu more than him (example, the number of siblings aigoo). He has his shares of thoughtless actions so he acknowledged their great skills. They must’ve killed many people by now… it’s giving him goose bumps.

── ⲇ ── 

One day, Wonwoo received an unexpected call. At that time they were at his Seungcheol hyung’s house so he took the call downstairs, at the Swimming pool area. It’s supposed to calm his nerves but it’s not working.

“…Son,” the man on the other line started.

He missed his voice but he had a strong urge to press the END button…

He replied perfect Nihongo, “Father. W-what’s the matter? Why the sudden call?”

Biting down on his bottom lip, he waits for his adoptive father’s reply.

“How can I not call when I’m missing my son so much? When are you coming back?”

“I…This weekend.”

“Are you sure?” His father, even though not his biological one, can read him even at such far distant lands.

He nodded through the phone fighting the tears welling up in his eyes. He felt heavyhearted but he needed to ask this, “How’s business?”

“…the same son, the same. It’s not going according to my plans.” A sigh was heard, “It’s not doing good.”

“Just take care of your health Dad.”

They ended the call because his Father is about to go to a meeting. He was left there in daze, a heavy pang in his heart. This only means that he only has a week to end Mingyu's life, something that's been long overdue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annyeong! Let me hear your thoughts and pls stay tuned for the last chapter!  
> Shoutout to @crtznreads who had read this from AFF before and still remembers uwu I appreciate it <3


	3. 24H of everyday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I should stop being blinded by lust.'

**Wednesday**

Wonwoo sighed. Since the day they had sex, they’ve been doing it too much that he forgets he’s supposed to kill Mingyu. There were fail attempts during those times, the reason that Kim Mingyu is still at Seungcheol’s house to do music. Wonwoo didn’t come along and stayed at Mingyu’s bedroom because he’s not feeling well. He’s been giving that excuse since he received the phone call. And don’t make him start on how Mingyu tries to tease him as his pregnant wife…just don’t.

A knock was heard.

That’s not Mingyu because that guy doesn’t know how to knock…no manners.

Wonwoo opened it to found Taeyeon holding out a baby to him. “I’m begging you... Just until 9PM, take care of Pyon.”

“EHHHH?”

.

.

.

Mingyu went home early just after the romantic skies turned dark blue.

He entered their room to find Wonwoo carrying a baby boy? or girl? He couldn’t really tell but the little one is in a black and white ‘cow’ outfit… The baby moves as Wonwoo dust off things as the male holds the baby by a backpack suspender. Mingyu, with fond eyes, went directly to caress the baby’s back, “Wow. You-” he blinked at the rosy cheeked baby sucking at his little thumb creating this cute ‘nyum nyum’ sounds…but he was pertaining to Wonwoo, “You’ve finally…”

“Given birth…to our child…” [smacked]

Getting smacked by Wonwoo karate style, Mingyu had to take a few steps back. “Ow…” it throbs.

.

.

.

The baby is a boy, seven months old, and looking extra cute with those cow ears. “Oh, I see… it’s someone else’s baby…” Mingyu said as he watched Wonwoo who’s now carrying the child high up in the air. The baby was doing this cute coos that makes Wonwoo brighten up with such happy aura –it’s a scene that made Mingyu unconsciously smile.

“Taeyeon noona’s nephew. She’s supposed to babysit Pyon because her brother and his wife attended a wedding… but she had plans with noona…Tiffany noona,” Wonwoo said as he guided the baby close to his chest to look at those beautiful eyes beaming with energy. He couldn’t help but brush his cheek against the softness of the baby’s chubby cheek.

Mingyu stares at them. “Yeah. It’s their anniversary. That noona knows that I’m pro at this.”

“Noona knows you’re not around.” Wonwoo mumbled.

Mingyu’s chic smile faltered, “I wasn’t but I’m still a pro.”

.

.

.

Wonwoo crinkled his nose as he cut the onions. He was listening to Mingyu’s _baby talks_. It’s different from the usual Mingu like it’s a whole new world.

“Look how high you are Pyonie ~ ♡”

Wonwoo couldn’t help but glanced at the side to witness Mingyu doing the ‘bbuing bbuing’ with, “Pyon Pyon~”

He chuckled and got Mingyu’s attention. They locked gazes. “Kyeopta~” he says to Mingyu, implying that the giant puppy is doing well with his baby duties. Wonwoo then went back in preparing their dinner, heartily.

The air is filled of Mingyu’s “Ajjujjuju~”, “Ahbububopopopopo?” “pPopPo! pPopPo! Pyonie PpopPo~♡ kisseu~♡” [sfx: soft kisses]

“Mingyu, when you’re done playing, help me with dinner.”

“Neeeh~♡”

.

.

.

Wonwoo felt hands snaking on his waist from behind – Mingyu’s back hug attack. Mingyu left Pyon on the baby bed that they prepared on the floor.

“Almost feels like we’re newlyweds, huh?” He whispered, purposely brushing his lips to Wonwoo’s reddening ear.

“What are you talking about?” Wonwoo faked nonchalance. He’s probably all red.

He felt Mingyu’s hand getting inside the apron that he’s wearing, playing at the hem of his clothes. “How ‘bout a quick…”

“No way. Not happening!”

Meanwhile, Pyonnie had his forehead creased, chubby cheeks getting rounder as the little one purses his cute lips… *softly whines*

Wonwoo’s clothes were pushed up; his nipple exposed and hard as Mingyu plays it in between his middle and index finger. Wonwoo’s breath was hitching and he had to throw his head back, resting it at Mingyu’s shoulder, “S-stop…hnng.”

“Wonwoo…I---”

Mingyu’s next words were cut short by “WAAAAAAAAAHHHH~”: Pyon’s loud cry

.

.

“Pyonnie is drinking his milk hungrily~” [sfx: GLUB GLUB GLUB~ ]

“Sorry, Sorry… You were hungry, weren’t you?” Wonwoo said with sorry eyes.

Mingyu stared at them with pursed lips, ‘ _We were getting to the good part…’_

Wonwoo noticed that Pyon’s mouth is getting loose yet he still pulled off the milk bottle with a ‘pop’. “…?” He watched the soft features of the baby slowly distorting and turning pinkish, small lips pursing wave-like, “WAAAAAAAAAAAAH~” –another cry was heard. “That wasn’t enough?”

“Is it your diaper then?” He was feeling the baby’s diaper; wearing the apron still, he was oblivious to the fact that his nipples are peeking out exposed…until small lips softly sucked on it. Wonwoo laughed at the action, the baby was even clutching at the side of the apron to access easily, he’s a smart one, “Milk isn’t gonna come out there you know!” even so, Pyon was still softly sucking happily, “Does sucking it calm you down?”

Mingyu was dazed. ‘Tits…Those are my tits!’ he thought; his eyes had this handsome intensity. His tangled emotions are piling up his senses…he’s holding it in…

Wonwoo was talking to the baby…voicing out his, “You really like sucking it, don’t you?” and “It’s alright, if you like, suck it all you want!”

what.the-- “Then I’ll suck on the other one!” Mingyu exclamied as his fingers glide the apron to side exposing Wonwoo’s other nipple and immediately sucking at the perked up bud as quickly as it showed.

Wonwoo was backing away with flushed face. “Wh-what’s wrong with you?!” The baby started sucking hard and he didn’t know if it’s from wanting milk to come out… He bites down on his bottom lip when Mingyu started swirling his tongue around his nipple.

It’s making this dirty slurping sounds that’s so rated-M for the baby that he’s supporting. “Baby or not, I can’t just stand by and watch while another man sucks on my tits!” Mingyu said in between sucking… ‘But they are mine!’ Wonwoo thought but opted to just stop the man, “S-stop it! Ah…” He was trying to separate the male by pushing from his forehead and doing so had him seen that Mingyu is almost drooling from sucking so passionately at his bud. It’s turning him on even more than he already is. Damn you Kim Mingyu. “Urghh! Let go…”

“No! Not until milk comes out!” Mingyu retorts that made Wonwoo crinkle his nose. He was about to smack the other’s head to put him back to the real world but his arm paused in the air when a knock on the door was heard. Both of them glanced at the door, not uttering a word…

“Mingyu… It’s hyung.” A voice was heard from the other side. It’s Yunho hyung, Mingyu’s older brother…

Wonwoo felt the lips finally letting his abused nipple go…

“Yeah, hyung? What’s the problem?”

“Have you seen Tiffany? I haven’t seen her since the day she arrived in Korea.”

Mingyu sighed. He watched Wonwoo putting the dozing off baby Pyon to sleep…and exhaled breathy when another knock was heard. “Uhh…hyung wait for a second. I’ll come out.”

His hyung’s a busy man, at times like this when the eldest of the Kim sibling is having a free time, he’ll be looking for his siblings to spend the night catching up with them and make those heart-warming talks. Mingyu walked to where Pyon is already sleeping on his baby bed. He admired the cute one for silent seconds that Wonwoo had to nudge him back to composure, “Your hyung’s waiting...” the other reminded. He nodded and leaned in to peck at Wonwoo’s lips, “You go ahead and sleep. Hyung and I…We have many things to talk about. So don’t wait for me.”

“Who would?!” Wonwoo retorts in fake-nonchalance; he’s so flustered that he’s itching to hide his heated cheeks… Mingyu had this usual handsome smirk that’s quite mocking him, it’s all written on that handsome face like ‘you…you’ll be the one that’ll wait~’

── ⲇ ── 

**Friday.**

Wonwoo witnessed how the scenery turned a sweet peach ambiance. He’s currently watching the sunset from the terrace of Mingyu’s bedroom. Since he was a child, he loves watching such scenes for he always thought that they deserved appreciation for their natural artistry. Even the blending hues of rosy clouds invading the azure ones makes him feel all soft and awed.

The phone call from his Father was like a slapped reminder at him. It’s even hunting him in his dreams…or his existence really… The business is still not doing well because of their rival. They’ve been in the business industry for so long but a starting company had to completely win over their target customers. He was able to witness how his father’s health got affected…as a son, even if not a biological one, he felt the need to do something. It was around the time that he found out the truth about his identity exactly two years ago. He’s the biological son of the leader of United-Apollo. He was set by then, because the business world is a ruthless world where the nice ones will not be able to survive. In that sense, after finishing this goal of killing Mingyu, he’s going back to Japan so when his father gets well, their business got better, then he…he will not involve himself with any business anymore.

**_I should stop being blinded by lust._ **

_Tonight, I’ll end this once and for all…_

**9:00 PM**

Nostalgic is the great way to describe it. From the shadows of the night up to Wonwoo’s outfit – wearing his own clothes from that first night that he met Mingyu. The only thing that’s different is his sense of self – it’s not cold and empty like he thinks it to be… more like the opposite? But even more. It’s like overflowing from the inside…and he had to make it his drive to do this mission. He breathes out against the black mask that’s hiding half of his face as he calm his nerves. Let’s make this work!

.

.

.

Mingyu entered his bedroom instantly feeling that sense of empty taciturn to the point of denoting that ‘something is not right’. He walked his way towards the opened sliding door of his terrace – facing it and was just silently standing. He watched how the moonlight glow was blocked by Wonwoo’s figure as the male steps out of his hiding space wearing those black clothes from their first meeting –it’s obvious... _it ends tonight._

He knew this time would come, “Should I say my last words?” Mingyu asked with a small smile playing on his lips. Wonwoo’s eyes were sharp... Mingyu’s usually good in reading people’s mind or if not, their expressions…but Wonwoo just had to come to his life to break this attractive charm of his. Now that the other is wearing that black mask that covers half his face, it’s harder for Mingyu to tell what expression’s hiding behind.

“No,” Wonwoo stepped forward reaching to rest his hand on Mingyu’s nape, “not yet…” he said against the fabric. He felt Mingyu’s arm circling his waist to pull him close and was taken aback when the other decided to connect their lips with the black cloth in between. He wanted to struggle but he found himself trying to angle his face to properly fit their lips together…

They were both breathing heavily after mouthing the fabric whilst sharing the kiss with a twist. Wonwoo breaks the quite an energy draining kiss, lidded eyes meeting Mingyu whose eyes were glued to him from the start of the kiss. Mingyu swiftly removed Wonwoo’s mask before grabbing the other’s wrist so he could guide the free arm to circle at his neck. Wonwoo was pulled up thereafter; legs instantly wrapping at Mingyu’s waist to support his balance. He lets out a sound when he felt Mingyu squeezing at his buttcheeks as the taller grinded his crotch against his… they’re both hard.

Wonwoo was muffling his sounds as he bites down at his thumb…he lets Mingyu to effortlessly carry him to the bed with his shirt already thrown somewhere he cares not. Shifting on the soft mattress, he started unzipping his pants…not taking his eyes off of Mingyu who was also working on taking his own clothes off.

On the process of leaning down his body, Mingyu was stopped by Wonwoo’s hands pushing at his shoulder. They swiftly changed positions with Wonwoo now cheekily seated on his abdomen. Wonwoo reached out his hand to thumb at Mingyu’s lips, two fingers glide from the corners of those red lips, “suck,” he commanded. ‘ _Deja vu?_ ’ Mingyu grinned amused before wrapping his lips at the two digits, obscenely coating it with his saliva as he locked their gaze together.

Wonwoo stared with his mouth slightly parted. He decided to pull it out. One hand resting on Mingyu’s firm thigh for balance as he brushed his hole with the digits coated with Mingyu’s saliva. His breath hitched when he entered a finger…he started relaxing from soft thrusts and added the second finger. He was breathing hard, stuttering after hearing Mingyu’s words, “lean back further and spread your legs wider. Let me see how you open yourself up.”

Wonwoo feels hot than it already is. Damn Kim Mingyu. He did what the other said anyways. He’s watching Mingyu whose elbows were propped up the mattress, body leaning in to watch him fingerfuck himself. Mingyu darts out his tongue to swiftly glide at his lips. He bit his lip as he watched Wonwoo with lustful eyes. The man’s visual caused Wonwoo to let out a moan in a tone that he never imagined himself creating... A few thrusts got him bucking his hips. Mingyu groaned at the sight and couldn’t help but hold onto Wonwoo’s hips… he felt a hand on his arm.

“I… let go.” Wonwoo commanded.

Mingyu hummed and forcefully flopped back on the bed out of sexual frustration. He had to tilt up his head to watch Wonwoo sliding down until his face levelled with his hard cock. “A-are you…?” He asked, when Wonwoo looked at him and nodded, he firmly said, “Okay…just, finger yourself as you do so.” No options for Wonwoo to make. It started with kitten licks that brought shivers to his throbbing cock. “Coat it with your saliva…so that you won’t gag.”

Wonwoo crinkled his nose…he’s the one that’s supposed to be in dominance and Mingyu’s supposed to stay quiet. Aiish. He trailed his tongue at the length earning small grunts from Mingyu … he sucked softly at the sensitive head and felt the other flinch at that before groaning breathy for only Wonwoo to hear. He was just remembering how Mingyu do it… but he’s getting too hazed up. He started bobbing his head as he sucked the throbbing cock in and out of his tightening lips feeling it getting harder every second.

Wonwoo’s really feeling it from behind, his fingers were making his insides soft and clenching for more... his moans muffled to the length that he’s sucking. Mingyu closed his eyes tight when Wonwoo’s moan got trapped against his throbbing cock sending intense vibrations that made him escape out a moan. Wonwoo released it with a pop before straightening up; sliding his digits out of his hole…he needed more.

Wonwoo crawled up, arching up his body, forehead resting at Mingyu’s shoulder as he slowly slip in Mingyu’s cock inside him. He relaxes as he lowers himself down…feeling the burn of getting further stretched out as it goes deeper inside. He was drawing out soft mewls as he adjusted quickly…

At one point, his slow move of lowering down himself stuttered when Mingyu impatiently slammed his cock upward. A long moan escaped Wonwoo’s mouth. He wanted to feel more of that familiar burn…it was then that he decided to start moving his hips to feel more of the friction, throwing his head back with slightly parted lips.

Mingyu was intently watching Wonwoo’s expressions…how beautiful it was to see him in such an erotic state. His eyes landed to how their bodies perfectly fit together…how his cock disappears into the tight heat. “I’ve…I’ve corrupted you so bad…” he said in daze. Wonwoo just leaned in to crash their lips together as a response. Mingyu captured it well, lidded eyes watching Wonwoo as the other darted his tongue to swirl with Mingyu’s. Mingyu started thrusting up with their lips connected still. Wonwoo breaks the kiss and straightened up…placing a hand on Mingyu’s abdomen as he balance himself with the way he sensually grinds the pulsating cock deeper inside.

Mingyu puts his hands on Wonwoo’s hips and guided him down with his every upward thrust. He penetrated his sweet spot and he could feel him tighten even more that it already is. Wonwoo was left a moaning mess. One of Mingyu’s hands slipped down to stroke Wonwoo’s length…his strokes getting in the rhythm of his fastening thrusts.

"M-Mingyu...Ahh I can't…" Wonwoo bit his lower lip as he felt the feverish feeling started circulating within him. Mingyu smirked and continued penetrating the other’s sweet spot waiting for Wonwoo’s release. Wonwoo came with a lewd moan and spurted all his cum on his abdomen.

Mingyu had his few thrusts until he had his final thrust and came inside Wonwoo who trembled from the hotness inside him. Mingyu emptied his thick juice inside the still clenching tightness… oblivious to the fact that Wonwoo’s hand was already under the pillow…clutching a knife.

Wonwoo pulled Mingyu’s cock out of him, wincing when his cum started seaming out of him. He straightened up, exposing the knife in the process. The way they breathe hard seems to be in rhythm but no one dares ask if even their heartbeat match…because there’s no reason when one will die tonight.

He saw how Mingyu’s forehead creased but along with questioning eyes, it faded into a knowing one… the way the other is looking at him with gentle eyes while sweetly smiling…it’s bothering him. A small nod from Mingyu seemed to gesture for him to stab him the knife that he’s holding…

“You… aren’t you supposed to stop me?” Wonwoo asked as he pointed the knife at Mingyu; it’s shaking… maybe because he’s still high from the steamy sex they had.

There’s no response.

Wonwoo added in lack of patience, “Don’t you want to know why I have to kill you?”

“I already know.”

“W-what?”

Locking gazes after sex, it’s one of those moments that distract Wonwoo’s focus, he wills himself to listen to Mingyu. Even though Mingyu’s eyes…they’re drawing him in even more than before. “Hansol told me…everything about you,” Mingyu paused to watch Wonwoo’s various expressions…he needed to memorize it all, “Two years ago, you met your biological father through Hansol whose father works under your father. You’re the son of the mafia leader of the United-Apollo, right? But you, being the adopted son of the famous Hayashi in the Business Industry, it was an opportunity. Because It was at the same time that the business of your adoptive father is on the downfall…A--”

Wonwoo’s getting weak that he had to put the knife aside or else it’ll fall on Mingyu’s body. He decided to cut Mingyu’s next words with, “And here I am…thinking that since my mafia father’s blood runs within me, I can do anything…” _‘and that I can kill the child of the rival of my adoptive father so this rival wouldn’t be able to manage his business well,’_ he wanted to add but decided against it. He had a smile that seemed like he’s pitying himself…his whole existence.

Mingyu was able to safely hide the knife without Wonwoo realizing it. He shook his head in disagreement to the other’s words… sitting up as he guided Wonwoo to properly sit on his lap. He gathered the soft blankets and covered it around them and even used it to wipe off Wonwoo’s tears. “Don't say that. Since his blood circulates within you, there’s no doubt that you’re also like him…” Mingyu purposely paused watching Wonwoo waits for his next words. He smiled as he reminisce Wonwoo’s traits that made him adore the beautiful man in front of him. He gently caressed his flawless cheek with his thumb, “You’re brave and you just never give up. You’re also very hardworking… blends well with anyone, and you’re not hard to please,” he said that last trait with a suggestive tone that made Wonwoo laugh. The sound of his laughter warmed Mingyu’s heart, “most importantly, you don’t have the heart to kill. Whenever there’s a chance to attack you find reasons not to. We all trick ourselves sometimes.”

Wonwoo was confused and he felt like Mingyu’s last statement stabs like a dagger. “What are y---”

“Hansol decided that I will be the one to break the news to you. Hansol came here in Seoul to tell you that the United-Apollo doesn’t promote the idea of killing anyone. It doesn’t have any of your SELF-PROCLAIMED mission because it’s just an alliance of rich men who are willing to take in people with the potentials of helping anyone and not those stereotypical groups who threats everyone in their way.”

Wonwoo was tearing up and just started to cry completely out of relief. He felt like he’s been carrying such a heavy heart all this time to finally feel how lightweight his heart can be. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why…”

Mingyu answers with a smile, hoping for all the love and trust to come across but said instead, “It doesn’t matter.”

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu’s cheeks and leaned in to kiss him. A genuine kiss that would make you just forget everything around you to be able to savour those sweet lips that’s making your heart flutter blinding hues.

── ⲇ ── 

Mingyu woke up without Wonwoo beside him. He started worrying about his _future_ , until he had a glimpse of the familiar figure at the terrace. He reached for his robe and walked towards the terrace with fake composure for his insides felt like bursting out of anxiousness and emotions he can’t describe… he’s always been like this, he’s able to put up a façade even though he’s already feeling jelly and weakened whenever Wonwoo is tempting him…but the other was obviously oblivious of that fact. Because of Wonwoo he finally felt the butterflies in his stomach like having a puppy love as a child but he knows how to handle himself well enough that his mature rugged and gorgeous side dominates him.

The minty morning breeze kisses icy tinges to his skin. He wondered how long the other had been staying out here. He positioned behind him, hands on his waist – getting closer until he was able to bury his face on Wonwoo’s hair, sniffing and softly kissing. Many thoughts started filling his mind for Wonwoo was wearing his black clothes once again, minus the cap and mask. He took a deep breath, “Don’t leave me…” He rested his forehead on Wonwoo’s shoulder not really feeling any discomfort even with the height difference. “Kill me or Stay. You can just kill me… because if you’re not gonna stay with me…” he smiled bitterly, “I don’t have any reason to live.”

After feeling his shirt getting wet, Wonwoo finally turned around with Mingyu’s face cupped by his hands.

Mingyu was crying… Wonwoo was awe-struck.

Wonwoo tiptoed to plant a soft kiss on the other’s lips, “I was just thinking if you could come with me to Japan? You should meet my fathers. We can also go to a popular place because my adoptive father is currently in a vacation! My biol–” his words were cut short when Mingyu kissed him so passionately he himself forgot what he’s supposed to say – a turn of sweet kisses ensured. They smiled against their lips. Wonwoo kissed him again. “I want to be with you.”

“…twenty four hours of every day, I love you.” Mingyu confessed, meaning to say that for so long now.

Wonwoo reached for Mingyu’s hand to intertwine their fingers and watch it perfectly fit together… “I’ll show you how much I love you back,” Wonwoo retorts with a suggestive grin. He dragged Mingyu inside.

Wonwoo’s side of being a dominant bottom is slowly unfolding along with the top Mingyu’s loss of composure 💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading their story! I hope to read your thoughts about it.  
> To all meanie enthusiasts, stay hydrated *wink*!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a MinWon/Meanie Modern Royalty AU - Omegaverse, Ochiru Hana 🌸 You can also check it out! Click [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403389/chapters/61604530)  
> twt: [@mingyubites_](https://twitter.com/mingyubites_)  
> 


End file.
